The Complete Opposite
by Ultimicia
Summary: The complete opposite of Gundam Wing. How will this one end?


The Complete Opposite 

Heero: I want total pacifism because war sucks!!! 

Quatre: What are you talking about Heero, war is fun and I enjoy killing others. 

Heero: Quatre your wrong if we have total pacifism the world would be so peaceful and loving. 

Quatre (spaz): Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, NOOOOOOOOO pacifism, Kill, Kill, Kill. Mwahahaha Kill, Kill, kill. 

(Heero shoots Quatre) 

Quatre (slowly dying): Sandrock my damn Sandrock I've always hated you. 

Heero: Oops...accidentally must have pulled the trigger. 

Others: Ahhhh...finally we can get some peace and quiet now that that annoying Quatre is gone. 

Duo: Now we must get back to protect the peace loving Romefeller foundation everyone. 

Heero: Yeah let's go. 

Wufei: So Duo, I heard your new name was "The Great Protector" is that true. 

Duo: Yeah, pretty catchy isn't it. 

Wufei: Yeah whatever. 

(All take off in Gundam's to OZ...except...Quatre) 

Heero: I just got report that OZ is under attack, we must defend OZ. 

Others: Let's do it. 

Duo:(In the background) The Great Protector lives again. 

(Arriving at the battlefield) 

Heero: The mobile dolls are attacking OZ. 

Trowa: I'm scared of dying. (Runs off to the circus) 

Duo: The Great Protector must defend OZ. (Attacks mobile dolls) 

Wufei: I'm not strong enough to fight mobile dolls. (Runs away) 

Heero: War is not the answer. (Runs away) 

(Meanwhile Duo defeats the mobile dolls) 

Duo: The Great Protector must defend OZ. (Promoted by OZ after battle) 

Romefeller Foundation: We could not fight because of our total pacifism ideals, but we promote you Duo for protecting us. 

(Relena breaks down door) 

Relena: I'll kill you all. 

(Shoots Duo and Romefeller Officers) 

(Meanwhile at the circus) 

Ring Master: Trowa you're up next. 

Trowa: I'm afraid of lions though. 

Ring Master: I don't care get in there. 

(Trowa goes out and a lion runs after him) 

Trowa: Get away from me. I hate lions, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 

(Lion eats Trowa) 

(Meanwhile in space) 

Heero's Colony: We must destroy everything. 

Heero: I wonder if I can convince the colonies to change their ways. 

(Flies off to colonies) 

Heero: I have returned to you after my trip to Earth. I do not agree with your ideals. I think we should have total pacifism. 

Colony: Heero Yuy we must destroy you now. This is mutiny. 

Heero: No this is unjust. I was just stating my real beliefs. 

Colony: PACIFISM SUCKS!!! 

(Colony releases a Gundam) 

Relena: Heero I'll destroy you!!! 

Heero: I must retreat it's Cap'n Carnage Relena. 

(Relena blows up Heero) 

(Meanwhile...Zechs at OZ) 

Zechs: Good job protecting OZ Duo!!! 

Duo: Yeah thanks. 

(Zechs takes off his mask) 

M. Peacecraft: I must destroy you now Duo along with OZ. 

Duo: What in Deathscythe hell is going on!!! 

(M. Peacecraft takes out a gun and shoots Duo) 

M Peacecraft (spaz): Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill... 

(Puts his mask back on) 

Zechs: Duo? 

Zechs: Oh well... Back to making peace. 

(Meanwhile...Wufei in outerspace) 

Wufei: Wow, I just got news Heero was destroyed by Cap'n Carnage Relena. 

Wufei: I can't believe how strong women are, and how I'm so weak. 

Wufei: Oh no, here comes Cap'n Carnage Relena now. 

Relena: I'll destroy you!!! 

Wufei: Oh, please no please no... 

Relena: Sorry, but your pacifistic. 

(Relena shoots down Wufei) 

Relena: I love killing and blowing up things. 

Relena: What the its Zechs. 

Relena: I'll get him too. 

(Relena goes after Zechs) 

Zechs: I must get to the colonies and destroy them. That is the only way that will bring peace to Earth. 

Zechs: What's that on radar. It's a Gundam!!! 

Relena: Zechs I'll destroy you. 

Zechs: Oh, no please not that. 

(Relena shoots Zech's Gundam and his mask shatters) 

M. Peacecraft (spaz): Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill... 

M. Peacecraft: I'll destroy you Cap'n Carnage Relena!!! 

(Relena and M. Peacecraft fight) 

Relena: Your pretty good, but we're of peacecraft so we're equal. 

M. Peacecraft: You're right lets go destroy OZ!!! 

(Fly back to Earth and Conquer OZ) 


End file.
